Rencana
by Pwenth
Summary: Hanya ketakutan-ketakutan Jihoon yang makin terasa mencekik lehernya. Apalagi segala tingkah aneh Guanlin dan perkataan Daniel yang menyita pikirannya. Panwink and little bit Nielwink. Threeshot! Chapter 2 update! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Pwenth present

Panwink threeshot! Fanfiction

Warn: typos, prank plot, BL, Yaoi

.

 **Rencana**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

Jihoon benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Kang Daniel. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang adiknya sendiri?

"Jihoonie... kumohon sekali ini saja! Jauhi Lai Guanlin atau kau akan menyesal!"

Pria manis itu sudah benar-benar muak mendengar ocehan Daniel yang membuat telinganya panas. Ia merasa sudah harus menghentikan pria berbahu lebar itu sekarang.

"Kau, Daniel. Kau!"

Daniel tampak terkejut dengan raut wajah Jihoon. Selama lima tahun mereka mengenal, baru kali ini Jihoon menunjukkan mimik tersebut.

Wajah manis itu benar-benar tampak murka. Emosi tercetak sangat jelas disana. Seolah-olah kemarahan yang tertimbun sangat lama diledakkan dalam satu waktu.

"Bukan aku yang harus berhenti tapi kau! Berhentilah berbicara hal-hal tak masuk akal tentang Guanlin! Aku tahu kau sangat iri padanya tapi bukan ini caranya! Bagaimana mungkin kau berbuat hal seperti ini sedangkan Guanlin sudah sangat baik padamu, hah?!"

Daniel menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia terbiasa menghadapi Jihoon yang manis dan dia sama sekali tak siap dengan situasi ini. Rupanya lamanya mereka mengenal tidak membuat Daniel memahami Jihoon sepenuhnya.

Ia malah merasa tak tahu apapun.

"Kau tak ingat dia yang mengeluarkanku dari panti asuhan? Dia bahkan merengek pada Abeoji yang sangat keras kepala demi membebaskanku dari tempat laknat itu! Dia membiarkanku tinggal di tempat kalian dan mendapat kasih sayang keluarga kalian!"

Jihoon terengah-engah. Berbicara dengan penuh emosi membuat ini terasa lebih melelahkan ketimbang mengelilingi mansion keluarga Lai lima kali.

Daniel mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Mendapati sikap keras kepala Jihoon yang tidak mempercayainya membuatnya ikut terbawa emosi.

Daniel menarik napasnya pelan, "aku tahu pasti aku terlihat sangat jahat di matamu, kan? Jihoonie... ini... selama ini segalanya tidak seperti yang kau kira. Tak seperti yang terlihat. Mungkin kau melihat Guanlin sebagai malaikat penyelamatmu, tapi nyatanya dia iblis yang ingin menghancurkanmu. Aku—"

"Stop! Aku tak mau mendengarkanmu lagi! Rupanya kau masih tak mengerti, heum?! Tinggalkan aku sendiri karena aku tak mau melihatmu lagi! Pergi kau Kang Daniel...!"

Jihoon berjongkok, menutupi kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan sambil matanya terpejam erat. Ia tampak sangat kacau.

Sementara Daniel hanya dapat menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ternyata tak hanya cintamu, tapi juga kepercayaanmu. Lai Guanlin sangat beruntung mendapatkan itu, Ji. Sesuatu yang tak akan pernah bisa kuharapkan untukku. Aku menyadarinya, sangat. Jaga dirimu, Ji. Kau bisa menghubungiku lagi kapan saja saat kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Aku akan datang—"

Daniel membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kamar Jihoon.

.

.

.

Jihoon mencoba mengawali harinya pagi ini dengan senyuman. Setelah semalam berdebat dengan Daniel, sebenarnya ia tak merasa baik-baik saja.

Ia merasa kalau perkataan Daniel itu jujur dari dalam hatinya, tapi apa yang dia katakan tak mampu membuat niat sedikit pun tumbuh dalam hati Jihoon untuk mempercayainya.

Karena Guanlin adalah pria yang baik. Selama lima tahun Jihoon menumpang di rumahnya, tak pernah sekali pun Guanlin memperlakukannya secara buruk. Guanlin bahkan sangat memperhatikannya.

Semua sikap manis Guanlin... bagaimana mungkin Jihoon dapat mempercayai segala ucapan Daniel?

Apalagi menurut Jihoon, justru Daniel lah yang memiliki tabiat buruk. Pria yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu seringkali pulang malam. Tak jarang bermabuk-mabukan. Kuliahnya juga amburadul, hidupnya sama sekali tidak beres.

Ia juga selalu menentang Abeoji, ayah kandung Guanlin. Yang juga merupakan ayah tiri Daniel. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Daniel mengacaukan makan malam keluarga hanya karena Abeoji menanyakan kabar kuliah Daniel. Dan ya, Daniel menolak untuk mengubah marganya.

Pria itu sangat dingin pada keluarganya, tapi hangat pada Jihoon. Tak jarang Jihoon mendapat perhatian berlebih dari Daniel.

Tapi kelakuannya benar-benar tak dapat Jihoon pahami.

"Jihoonie hyung? Kau melamun?"

Sebuah suara menyentakkan Jihoon dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Guanlin yang menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kamarnya. Jihoon tersenyum cerah. Guanlin selalu bisa mengembalikan moodnya kapan pun.

"Tidak, tidak. Guan ada perlu apa?"

Guanlin melangkah masuk dengan langkah pelan tanpa repot menutup pintu. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jihoon. Gummy smile-nya tervisual apik di wajahnya yang tampan.

Sementara Jihoon hanya mampu menunduk dengan pipi merona. Biarpun itu tak dapat menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Aih... hyungku manis sekali...!"

Dengan gemas Guanlin memainkan pipi gembil Jihoon dengan telapak tangan lebarnya. Jihoon hanya mampu menatapnya pura-pura kesal.

"Yak! Lepas Guan...!"

Guanlin melepaskan tangannya tidak rela. Dengan kekanakan ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, memasang ekspresi imut.

"Aish! Hentikan wajahmu itu, menggelikaaaaan!"

Mereka tertawa bersama. Jihoon memantapkan hatinya sendiri di sela tawa itu. Guanlin sangat manis, bagaimana mungkin dia mempunyai sebuah niat jahat padanya?

Guanlin menghentikan tawanya, lalu memfokuskan tatapannya pada Jihoon, "hyung... kau tau dimana Daniel hyung? Semalam dia tidak pulang."

"Eh? Eum... aku juga tidak tau Guanlinie... bukankah sudah biasa dia seperti itu?"

Guanlin mengangguk membenarkan. Mereka sudah sama-sama hafal kelakuan Daniel.

"Iya, tapi tadi malam dia tidak mengabariku."

Guanlin melangkahkan kakinya ke meja belajar Jihoon. Ia melihat-lihat koleksi novel Jihoon, memeriksa apakah ada yang baru.

Sedangkan Jihoon sebenarnya tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Ia merasa aneh dengan perkataan Guanlin barusan.

Apakah memang biasanya Daniel mengabari Guanlin jika misal dia tidak pulang? Bahkan dengan hubungan canggung mereka? Mengapa Jihoon tidak pernah tahu?

"Hyung!"

Jihoon nampak kelabakan sendiri, rasanya seperti tertangkap basah.

"Kau melamun lagi?" Guanlin menatap Jihoon dengan alis bertaut.

"Tidak ada, hehe. Maaf, mungkin aku hanya sedang kelelahan. Kau ada bertanya tadi?"

Guanlin mengangguk, "apakah kau belum menambah koleksi novelmu?"

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Mungkin kau mau novelku? Aku tak lagi membacanya."

Jihoon mengangguk antusias dengan sedikit keheranan, "aku mau! Tapi sejak kapan kau mengoleksi novel, Guan? Kau tak pernah memberi tahuku."

Guanlin terkekeh jahil, "apakah aku harus memberitahukan seluruh agendaku padamu, Jihoon hyung?"

"Yak! Bukan begitu!"

Jihoon melemparkan sebuah bantal ke arah Guanlin, dan pria jangkung itu dengan mudah dapat menghindarinya.

Guanlin menatap wajah kesal Jihoon dan tersenyum hangat, "kalau begitu ayo ke kamarku sekarang! Aku akan menunjukkan novel-novelku!"

Jihoon tersenyum lebar, ia menghampiri Guanlin dan menggandeng tangan remaja tujuh belas tahun itu riang untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Mereka berjalan cukup lama, karena memang mansion ini sangat luas. Dan letak kamar Guanlin memang agak jauh dari kamar Jihoon. Pria manis itu sedikit bersyukur, setidaknya Guanlin tak dapat mendengar pertengkarannya dengan Daniel semalam.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya sampai juga di kamar Guanlin.

Guanlin masuk lebih dulu diikuti Jihoon. Sudah sejak lama Jihoon tidak mengunjungi kamar Guanlin, mungkin... terakhir tiga bulan lalu. Karena ya... biasanya memang pria jangkung itu yang lebih dulu mengunjunginya.

"Hyung... kau bisa melihat-lihat di rak itu. Aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar."

Jihoon hanya mengangguk, menatap Guanlin yang kemudian tertelan pintu kamar mandinya.

Kaki pendeknya melangkah mendekati rak yang ditunjuk Guanlin. Ia sempat tercengang melihat ternyata koleksi bocah itu sudah banyak juga.

Jihoon mengambil salah satu buku, menatapi covernya yang agak... sadis.

Keningnya mulai mengerut melihat cover novel yang mengerikan itu. Ia mulai mengambil buku-buku lain. Dan lagi-lagi dengan cover yang serupa, bahkan ada yang lebih mengerikan. Bahasan novelnya tidak jauh-jauh dari hal-hal yang mengerikan.

Penyakit jiwa, keanehan-keanehannya. Psycopath, obsesi gila, peristiwa pembantaian, semuanya tak jauh dari adegan-adegan berdarah.

Apa-apaan ini?! Mungkinkah ini semua adalah bacaan Lai Guanlin?

Tiba-tiba Jihoon teringat dengan ucapan Daniel semalam. Apa mungkin...

Tidak tidak! Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia tak mau berpikir macam-macam tentang Guanlin tapi semua ini...

"Hyung."

Jihoon menoleh patah-patah kearah Guanlin yang berada di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Guanlin berdiri disana dengan sebuah pisau.

"G-guanlin..."

Guanlin tampak menyeringai sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Heum...? kenapa, Jihoonie...?"

Tbc

Maaf kalo aku ngerusuh di lapak panwink, post ff terus, hehe. Yo! Ada yang kangen? #nggakyakinada yaudah deh yang penting aku seneng ada yang baca ffku. Panwink shipper masihkah kita di kapal yang sama? Hehe... keberatankah buat review? Aku bener-bener butuh kritikan,,, #lambai sampe jumpa di chapie selanjutnyaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Pwenth present

Panwink threeshot! Fanfiction

Warn: typos, prank plot, BL, Yaoi

.

 **Rencana**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

"Heum...? kenapa, Jihoonie...?"

Tanpa sadar Jihoon memundurkan tubuhnya sambil memandang penuh kengerian pada Guanlin. Ia menjadi tambah panik ketika tubuh tinggi Guanlin menghampirinya.

"Jihoon hyung kau kenapa?" sungguh pertanyaan itu akan terdengar sangat normal, jika saja Guanlin tak mengacungkan pisau di tangannya.

"Astaga...!"

Itu bukan teriakan Jihoon, melainkan Guanlin.

Pria berdarah Taiwan itu baru saja melemparkan pisau tersebut dengan muka terkejut. Ia tampak kaget sendiri dengan keberadaan benda itu.

Sejenak keduanya masih terdiam dan menormalkan napas masing-masing. Jihoon menatap Guanlin masih dengan kengeriannya, sementara si jangkung itu malah terlihat tercenung memandangi tangannya sendiri.

Tubuh Jihoon tak berhenti bergetar, laju aliran darahnya terasa dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia ketakutan.

"Hyung... maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat. A-aku tadi—"

"B-berhenti disana! G-guanlin... a-aku akan keluar."

Jihoon menghentikan langkah Guanlin yang hendak mendekatinya, lantas berlari ketakutan keluar dari kamar Guanlin.

 _Jika semua yang kulihat memang tak seperti kenyataannya, lalu mana yang benar?, batinnya._

"Apa yang dikatakan Kang Daniel memang benar?"

.

.

.

Entah hanya perasaan Jihoon saja, atau memang benar suasana rumah raksasa ini lebih mencekam ketimbang biasanya.

Biasanya memang juga sepi, tapi tak pernah terasa sesunyi ini.

Jihoon merasa konyol sendiri dengan paranoidnya.

Sudah seminggu Jihoon berusaha menghindari Guanlin. Ia sebisa mungkin menjalani segala aktivitasnya tanpa tertangkap pandangan Guanlin. Syukurlah dia hafal segala kebiasaan pria tampan itu, jadi dengan mudah Jihoon dapat menghindar.

Sementara itu, dengan Daniel ia masih melakukan sedikit komunikasi. Ya meskipun hanya basa-basi semata.

Dan Jihoon merasa sikap Daniel menjadi aneh padanya. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja, mengingat perlakuannya pada Daniel saat malam itu.

Sebenarnya Jihoon pikir perlu untuk menanyakan perihal Guanlin pada pria berbahu lebar itu. Tapi tiap melihat orang itu, niatnya buyar. Dia hanya bingung akan mempercayai siapa.

Daniel, Gualin, atau dirinya sendiri?

Tapi jika dibiarkan berlarut-larut... ia tak akan pernah menemukan akar permasalahannya.

Ia harus mengambil tindakan secepatnya. Maka dari itulah, sekarang Jihoon berada di depan pintu kamar Daniel.

Tok tok tok

Meski agak sedikit canggung, Jihoon berusaha mengukuhkan niatnya.

"Daniel hyung... kau di dalam? Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Lama tidak ada jawaban, sebelum akhirnya Daniel membuka pintu. Pria itu menampakkan wajah datarnya. Jihoon meringis dalam hati, tentu dia tahu akan seperti ini.

Sedangkan tampak luar, Jihoon memasang senyum lebar. Jujur dia senang Daniel tidak mengabaikannya.

"Kau belum makan malam, kan? Mau makan bersamaku hyung? Tenang... aku yang akan menyiapkannya," Jihoon membujuk Daniel.

Daniel hanya mengucap "baiklah," dan selanjutnya mendahului Jihoon untuk pergi ke ruang makan.

Jihoon tersenyum senang. Dia menoleh sebentar ke pintu kamar Daniel yang masih terbuka, lalu segera menutup pintu yang kamarnya tampak gelap itu.

Kaki pendeknya menyusul Daniel dengan terburu-buru.

Perjalanan ke ruang makan diisi dengan keheningan. Dan Jihoon harus bersyukur karena ruang makan kini sudah terpampang di hadapannya.

Ia segera menghangatkan makan malam mereka, yang merupakan sisa makan malam tadi. Ya, Jihoon dan Daniel memang tak mengikuti makan malam rutin tadi. Kalau Jihoon tentu saja dia sengaja agar dia bisa mengajak Daniel bicara berdua. Kalau Daniel, Jihoon tidak tahu alasan pria itu. Tapi kebetulan ini memang menguntungkan baginya.

Lagi-lagi tak ada percakapan apapun yang mengisi udara di sekitar mereka. Jihoon sibuk dengan persiapan makan mereka, dan Daniel hanya memandangi Jihoon dengan intens.

"Nah... sudah siap. Hyung, kau tidak keberatan kita bicara saat makan?"

Daniel melempar senyum tipis pada Jihoon, "bukan masalah. Yah... kita memang bukan penduduk asli keluarga ini, kan?"

Jihoon membenarkan dalam hatinya. Keluarga Lai adalah keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi aturan, manner. Termasuk Guanlin juga.

Ah... benar, kan. Setiap hal apapun selalu mengingatkannya pada Guanlin.

Mereka mulai menyantap hidangan itu. Sudah semenit berlalu, tapi Jihoon belum berani untuk membuka suaranya. Dia... jujur saja, merasa ragu. Dan takut.

"Pasti ada sebuah alasan kuat kenapa kau mendatangiku tadi, kan. Kau ada perlu sesuatu?"

Rupanya malah Daniel yang mengoyak kesunyian itu.

Jihoon menatap Daniel sedikit ragu, "hyung... jika boleh, bisa kau menjelaskan perkataanmu tempo hari dengan lebih... rinci?"

Debaran keras jantungnya Jihoon rasakan menunggu jawaban Daniel.

Daniel meraih segelas air putihnya, meminumnya secara kasual. Ia menatap Jihoon kemudian.

"Aku mengetahui suatu niat Guanlin. Aku yakin kau juga pasti sudah menemukan sesuatu?"

Jihoon mengangguk walau tak sepenuhnya yakin, "aku menemukan puluhan novel mengerikan Guanlin dan... dia bahkan menodongkan p-pisau padaku, Hyung."

Daniel terlihat kaget dengan penuturan Jihoon, "bagaimana kejadiannya?"

Jihoon menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Dia juga menegaskan sikap Guanlin yang aneh saat itu. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama setelahnya.

"Ji... aku akan langsung berterus terang dan langsung pada intinya."

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia duduk tegak bersiap mendengarkan apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut Daniel.

"Guanlin memiliki kelainan. Dia seorang psycopath."

Jihoon membulatkan mulutnya terkejut. Tangannya terangkat menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Aku tak sengaja mendengarkan celotehannya di balkon kamar sendirian. Dia berkata kalau—"

Daniel menggantung ucapannya,

"—dia akan membunuhmu saat ulang tahunnya nanti."

Jihoon tak dapat menahan pekikannya. Ia sangat terkejut mendengar itu semua.

Guanlin akan membunuhnya...?

"Dia sangat yakin kalau kematianmu adalah kado terindah untuknya."

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa, hyung?" Jihoon tak tau lagi harus bereaksi seperti apa lagi.

"Dia gila, Jihoon. Psycopath memiliki pemikiran gila mereka sendiri. Kau tahu? Selama ini dia hanya berpura-pura baik padamu. Dia selalu merasa menyesal pernah membawamu ke rumah ini karena malah kau yang mendapat kasih sayang dari Tuan dan Nyonya Lai. Dia iri, cemburu."

Dia membaikimu selama ini. Dia berpikir, rasa terkejutmu saat dia akan membunuhmu. Atau air matamu saat ia akan melakukan perbuatan kejinya. Atau bahkan malah rasa sakit hatimu mengetahui orang yang kau cintai menghianatimu, adalah suatu kesenangan untuknya. Jeritanmu, rintihanmu, merupakan kebahagiaan untuknya. Kado terindah."

"D-dia—"

Daniel memotong, "—ya. Dia tahu bahwa kau mencintainya. Dia merasa semakin sukses besar saat mengetahuinya."

Sepenuhnya Jihoon tercenung dengan semua perkataan Daniel. Dia sungguh tak menyangka Guanlin-nya yang manis sanggup berbuat demikian.

"Jihoon, dengar perkataanku. Saat ulang tahunnya nanti, aku yakin Guanlin akan berusaha membawamu ke kamarnya bagaimanapun caranya. Entah dengan kasar atau halus. Tapi kusarankan, kau turuti saja kemauannya."

"T-tapi hyung!"

Daniel menepuk halus punggung bergetar Jihoon, "kau tak perlu takut. Aku akan berada di kamar Guanlin untuk mengamankanmu setelah aku melumpuhkannya. Kau harus berakting senatural mungkin, okay?"

Jihoon mengangguk pelan. Dia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"Ulang tahunnya tiga hari lagi. kau persiapkanlah dirimu untuk segala kemungkinannya. Aku janji akan ada disana, okey. Kau tak perlu takut."

Daniel memeluk tubuh yang masih dilanda tremor itu. Tangannya mengelus punggung itu perlahan.

"Jangan takut..."

Tbc

Apakah aku bener-bener harus lanjutin ff ini?


End file.
